


hey, my love [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Introspection, Modern AU, Painting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sappy, Soft Mornings, Trans Beauregard Lionett, Trans Character, starts to get a little dirty right at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "hey, my love" by nevershootamockingbird."She wakes to a cool liquid being stroked over her back, soft bristles dragging just firmly enough not to tickle. She lets out a soft sigh, burying her his head further into her arms before twisting her face towards the crook of an elbow, voice muffled as she asks, “What are you doing?”“Don’t move,” Jester chides, and Beau feels fingers slide over the buzzed section of her hair for a fleeting moment of affection before they are gone. Her skin feels a little tacky, paint drying over most of her shoulders and upper back; the tiefling shuffles down the bed a little, her knees bumping against the outsides of Beau’s thighs, before settling again, and then there’s another stroke of her paintbrush along the dip of her spine."





	hey, my love [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevershootamockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevershootamockingbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hey, my love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016148) by [nevershootamockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevershootamockingbird/pseuds/nevershootamockingbird). 

Length: 6:59  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hey,%20my%20love.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hey,%20my%20love%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "stimulation" square to get a blackout on my card for podfic_bingo. Thanks to nevershootamockingbird for giving me permission to record their story!


End file.
